The Little Mermaid 3
by Jacklynn O' Lantern
Summary: Sarah is a lucky orphan. Her best friend is Jack Frost and she has an awesome family. But one visit with her friends to their old hideout, could have a serious impact on all of their lives. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!


( Disclaimer: I sadly don't own either of these story's. They belong to the wonderful people at Disney and Dreamworks.)

Chapter 1

(Sarah's P.O.V)

I was sitting on the front deck of my house reading my book, looking up every now and then. When I did look up, I noticed the neighbors looking at me in a weird way. Its not that I was doing anything weird. Rather it was the fact that I was sitting outside in one of the coldest, snowiest winters the small town of Burgess Pennsylvania had ever seen. Without a coat. And yes, I know how weird that was.

No knew what caused it to be so cold. Well, at least none of the adults knew. Jack Frost, who happened to be the guardian of fun and my best friend, made all the winters and snow. You see, Jack wasn't an ordinary teen as my last sentence might suggest. He was actually 317 years old and eternally young.

I met Jack when I was 10 years old. At this time in my life, I used to tag along with Jamie Bennet and his friends. So one day, I heard then talking to Jack. And being the curious runt of a kid I was, I asked then what they were doing. Of course, I didn't believe them at first when they told me. But they got me to believe somehow, and ever since then Jack and I had been really close.

Anyways, while I was thinking about all these wonderful little things, old Mrs. Ebstine who lived across the street took it into her mind to yell at me.

"SARAH CARMEN HUSTON!"

I winced at my full name. Mrs. Ebstine was always yelling at kids. Some people said it was because she cared that she yelled. But us kids knew the truth. She absolutely loathed us all. Maybe if you dug really, really, really deep downthere was a teeny, tiny part of her that cared. But other than that, nope!

"Yes, Mrs. Ebstine?" I said, laying my book aside to help the woman up the stairs. She glared at me with her good eye. She had lost her right eye in a car accident just after my family moved in when I was 9.

"Don't sass me young lady." She said. If you think Mrs. Ebstine is bad, you should meet her husband. All of the kids called them 'Mr. and Mrs. Ebenezer Scrooge' because they were regular old humbugs. You know that one mean old man that lives at the end of your street? Mr. Ebstine trains that guy.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?'" I asked the 98 year old woman. Yep, she was that old. No wonder she was such a grouch.

"What do you think you're doing without a coat?" she asked me, completely ignoring my question. "Uhhh. . . ." I said. How would I explain that I was waiting for the first snowfall so I could see my best friend, a.k.a, Jack Frost. Not to mention the fact that the tiny part that cared was showing threw me off a little.

"This is no condition for a growing 15 year old girl." she said firmly, pushing me tword the door. I sighed. The cold didn't affect me the way it did to other people. " 1: how do you know I'm still growing? And 2: I've told you several time that I like the cold and-" "It doesn't get to you, blah,blah,blah. You've told me this many times , Sarah." Mrs. Ebstine said, sitting me on the sofa and, leaning heavily on her cane, started to walk back to the door. I got to tell you, for someone who could barley walk, she moved pretty fast.

My eyes shot a glance outside, then did a double take so quickly my neck cracked. Thick, heavy snowflakes fell from the sky, instantly making the ground as white as, well, snow. "Its snowing!" I yelled, jumping up and doing a happy dance.

Mrs. Ebstine grunted. "Get off you but and help and old lady across the street, girl." she barked at me. "Yes ma'am." I said cheerfully. She gave me a strange look. "You look like your going to see your best friend." she said. I laughed quietly to myself. She was more right than she knew.

I held onto my neighbors arm as we walked in the direction of the door. "But before you help me to my house," she started. I looked at her not knowing what to expect. "Yes?" I asked. She kept walking to the door.

"Put on a coat." she stated simply.

After I helped Mrs. Ebstine over to her house, even with her complaining about the long distance ( her house was only across the street from mine), I walked back over to my house to see if Jack was nearby.

When I didn't see anything, my body slumped as a sigh came out of my mouth.

"_Probably just another one of Old Man Winters assistants." _ I thought to myself, feeling a bit down.

Jack was one of the helpers of the person who ruled over all of winter. He was kind of a big deal. But Jack had promised me that he would be the first winter spirit to come to Burgess. Of course, I thought that the boss had decided that my friend could come to town some other time.

While I sat on the porch moping about not seeing Jack, my parents car pulled into the driveway.

"Hi Sarah!" I heard my adopted mom say.

Long story short, I was adopted but my family in Malibu, California and we had moved to our current location a few years ago. The only memory I had of my birth parents was a woman with bright red hair. Thus, my whole life had been strange, but a good strange.

Just then, I was snapped out of my daydream and sadly back into reality by a giant bear hug from my dad.

"We haven't seen you in a long time, surfer girl." He said, squashing me against his chest so hard I was fighting for air.

"Dad. . ." "Yes?" "Air?" I gasped out before my world started to get dark. Dad quickly released me and I gulped in huge breathes of air. When I caught breath, I looked up a Dad. "Its only been four hours." I said.

My dad was a little over protective. Like the time my sister Jessica came home with her first boyfriend. . . lets just say that Jess never saw him again. After that incident, Dad made the "No boyfriends until your sixteen!" rule. Jess was not happy about that.

Meanwhile, Dad was looking a little sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure-" "That your safe." Mom finished, strolling past us and dropping the car keys into Dads hand.

I sighed. We had had this conversation before. "Mom, Dad, I'm fifteen. I'm a big girl and am no longer the baby that you adopted thirteen years ago!" Mom looked concerned. "Honey, we love you and your not a baby-" I cut her off like she had done to Dad. "Then why do you keep treating me like one?!" When neither of them answered, I stormed into the huge house.

Jason was watching some horror movie while Jess and Haley were raiding the freezer for ice cream. My brother looked up and when he saw my face, a smirk slid onto his. "Looks like someone had a little 'argument' with Mom and Dad again." He said in baby voice. I threw a pillow at his (in my personal opinion) fat head. "Go stick your head in a comic book you son of a gun." I said. "Sarah!" Haley said in shock. "That goes for you to! And consider yourself lucky I didn't call you something worse!" I said to my noisy sisters, who were peeking around the corner.

After marching up to my room, I slammed the door shut. As I turned around, I was met with my reflection. Five feet and eight inches tall with strawberry blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and a good bit of freckles. Yep that's me in a nutshell.

I flopped on my bed. "Oh, woe in me." I grumbled, being as sarcastic as one could in a bad mood.

About ten minutes later, I heard a tapping noise. I quickly sat up and looked around my room. It was a pretty good size. From the walk in closet to the French doors and padio deck that attached to the room.

The tapping noise started again. "What the?" I asked, feeling confused. It sounded like it was coming from the deck. I walked over and opened the doors.

A gust of cold air along with ice and snow blew into my room as I shivered. I liked the cold, but this was to much. Even so I stepped out onto the small deck.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. I got no answer.

Just as I turned to go inside, cold hands grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. I gave a shriek of surprise and delight.

Those cold hands belonged to the one and only Jack Frost.

First of all, thanks for clicking on this story. If you follow or favorite it I will be very thankful. I decided to re-write this chapter and the next one because of a very awesome writer here on this crazy site. the-meek, your amazing! So, yeah. Feel free to private message me with any idea you might have for this story. I'm all ears!

Jacklynn


End file.
